Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a compact light emitting diode chip, and a light emitting device and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, a compact light emitting diode chip having a small area and a slim thickness, and a light emitting device and an electronic device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, with increasing use of portable devices such as mobile phones, tablet PCs, and notebook computers, there has been increasing demand for portable devices with improved portability. Therefore, there is a need for development of portable devices that are thin and have a small size. Such a portable device requires various kinds of displays and light emitting devices, particularly, a compact light emitting device, in order to realize compactness and slimness of the portable device.
Since a light emitting diode may be used as a light emitting device for portable devices, there is a need for development of a light emitting diode chip and a light emitting device, which have a small volume so as to provide a suitable structure for slim and/or compact portable electronic devices while securing high luminous efficacy and high production yields.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.